


In the Midst of Destruction

by piecesofseikatsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofseikatsu/pseuds/piecesofseikatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's selfish of me to say so but what you do kinda makes you my savior."</p><p>Marichat fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Midst of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Treacherous' (Someone should make a Marichat edit with this song!)i

"I think you should know."

She felt his lips brush her hair and her skin tingled.

"Know what?"

Her voice was breathless.

The rugged routine of inhaling and exhaling swallowed the room in waiting silence. She knew he was deep in thought by the path of his mouth.

"That I...care for you," he whispered, edging near the skin beside her ear.

"What about Ladybug?" She questioned, sitting up and pushing him away from her. "Aren't you two partners?"

Green met blue.

Instead of Chat Noir's trademark cocky lopsided grin, he smiled the smile which slightly tugged his lips upwards.

The smile that had always hit her hard with the fact that under Chat's identity was not a superhero, but an ordinary teenage boy.

"Strictly partners," he said as his eyes gleamed even more brighter under the dim moonlight of Paris. "We don't have anything special between us. Hold on," he paused, then looked at her curiously. "Are you jealous?"

"N-no," Head shaking frantically, she forced a grin. There was no need for her to feel jealous of her another identity. "You could say that I'm concerned though."

He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. "Huh."

Laughing quietly, she rested her elbows on his shoulders, fingers then running thorough his light locks in the way she had done exactly for the past two months. He purred in response.

"Hmmm, Mari..."

"Yes, Chat?"

His eyelids became heavy. "You smell like croissants," he took a large sniff without embarrassment. "And everything sweet and nice."

He was still a flirt, she rolled her eyes. "Of course I do, my parents run a bakery."

" 'hat's not what I mean," his voice began to waver. "You are a warm fire. Solid and warm and burning in the midst of destruction."

She sighed. "I'm not that great," Something formed in her throat. "Ladybug does that, you know, being brave and saving the day, that kind of stuff."

"But you listen to my rambling when no one does," he let out a nervous chuckle, glazed gleam in his tired eyes. "It's selfish of me to say so but what you do kinda makes you my savior."

She made sure he was lying in a comfortable position while she said, "You don't even know who I really am."

"You're Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You adore macarons. You secretly hate raisin bread. Your dream is to be a fashion designer, and honestly you're already acing at it."

Her heart sank. "No, I didn't mean how I se---."

"You're sweet and occasionally clumsy and make awesome coffee and have that spark in your eye when you listen," he grinned softly. "This Marinette is part of the Marinette I love. And I really don't care if you are a murderer because you are so kind."

"I stab my homework on a daily basis. Does that count?" she snorted. "Go to sleep, silly cat. You're worn out."

"Merci beaucoup, my princess," he yawned and patted the space next to him. "You too."

She crept into her covers while he sluggishly rolled towards her (who emitted a laugh of disbelief) and half-hovered over her body.

Something was flowing in her veins and quickened the throbbing of her heart as her gaze on a sleeping-soundly Chat Noir steadied.

She held on him, hoping to warm him in the midst of the destruction he made himself suffer.

At least for the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  


End file.
